


A lecture in diplomacy

by hawkeyescoffee



Series: Ice and Storm: A Weekend in the Stormlands [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand of the King Renly, Kinda, King Robb Stark, King Stannis Baratheon, Kissing, M/M, Negotiations, Past Relationship(s), Past Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Past Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling, Past Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Renly Baratheon Lives, Robb Stark Lives, did i overdid it with the wolrdbuilding? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyescoffee/pseuds/hawkeyescoffee
Summary: The war is over. Robb is still King in the North and he is on his way to meet the King that sit the iron throne at the end- Stannis Baratheon, but the man waiting for him was the handsome Hand of the King, Renly Baratheon.[Written for the "A Weekend in the Stormlands" Event by asoiafrarepairs on tumblr]
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Robb Stark
Series: Ice and Storm: A Weekend in the Stormlands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739626
Kudos: 19





	A lecture in diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> This ship would drive Jon Snow insane, pass it on.
> 
> Enjoy!

To say thar Robb was angry, was an understatement. He had traveled to Storm’s End, the ancient home of house Baratheon to have a meeting with newly seated King Stannis away from King’s Landing.

The war of the five King’s had been a gruesome affair, that had raged three long years. Robb was eighteen now, rough and tired from battle. All sites had made tremendous losses.

Robb had watched his mother die and his wife slip away in childbirth. Bran had been slain by wildlings beyond the wall and Rickon was nowhere to be found and presumed dead.

The young king had ached and raged. It had been hard the first year without his mother’s political council, even worse to see his little daughter, his little Catelyn grow up to look so much like Jeyne. His frozen heart was only melted a bit as he saw Jon again after he released him from his vows and together, they marched on a weakened king’s landing after the long battle between the Lannister’s and Baratheon’s of Dragon Stone.

Jon had slain Joffrey in battle as his uncle and real farther had left his side to search for Cersei ‘s Lannister who had been taken by Loras Tyrell’s forces as a hostage for his King Renly Baratheon. Loras had died at the Kingslayer’s hand and soon after Renly had sworn allegiance to his older brother. Stannis took him in and pardoned him swiftly. He needed a male heir after all.

Robb and his men had no need for they capital as they wanted to save the sisters of the king. All they had found was a bruised and battered Sansa, that had grown hard as Stone. Later they had found Arya living in the woods with Nymeria and a wolfpack by chance.

Even as the siblings were happy to see each other again. It did not feel like the old times. They were orphans and only four of six, each with their own story and scars. None of them were the same children that had left Winterfell.

With the information that Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen had been bastards born of incest, even Lord Tywin had to give up his grandson’s claim to the throne. He joined Stannis with the demand to keep his grandchildren and legalize them as they were still his family and heirs (after Tyrion).

Stannis had won the Martell’s by granting Lord Lannister his wish but executing him for his crimes, shortly after making peace. He had excepted him as King and after a trial he and Ser Gregor Clegane had to except their new King’s justice.

Theon had left Robb month into the battle to support his father’s claim for independent iron islands. But Balon Greyjoy was dead now and so were most of his brothers. Yara was the new Lady of the Isle as they had been defeated in an ambush by the Onion Knight.

But with the Baratheon, Tyrell, Martell and Lannister troops on Stannis’ side they had surrendered once more.

With Ser Davos slain the charismatic brother of the King became his new hand. A position many had deemed too important for carefree Renly, but war had changed him too.

Lord Edmure Tully had excepted Stannis right away but had made it clear that he supported his Nephew in his claim to an independent North. Battle tired the Baratheon’s excepted.

Now some month after Robb sat in the hall of Storm’s End, Jon and Sansa sitting next to him. Arya was in command at Winterfell and took care of her three-year-old niece. The Watch had made Jon a great strategist and an easy Commander to thrust and follow on the other side court life and a cruel child King had left Sansa perceptive and careful Negotiator. Cunning and manipulative if she needed to be.

Robb was more than thankful for his siblings by his side. They complimented his strengths and each other’s.

_The lone wolf dies but the pack survives._

In front of them sat handsome Renly with his beautiful wife Margaery Tyrell.

But there was exactly were the problem lied. King Stannis didn’t come to see them, and Robb had to summon every ounce of self-control to not show the actual extant on his anger to their hosts. This was a major insult to him as King, but showing emotions was showing weakness right now. So, he did his best to sound relaxed.

At least he was doing a better job than Jon, who was outright glaring at Ser Renly for the disrespect against his brother and King.

Sansa was a source of focus to him. She wore a perfect mask of conversational pleasantness. One that seem to rival Margaery’s own.

They made their introductions, exchanged pleasantries and smiles.

Robb had to admit that Renly was strikingly handsome, some might had called him beautiful. He made the young King crash into feelings he had locked out of his heart the moment Theon had betrayed him, feelings that Jeyne had healed and mend with her love for him and left him when she died.

If Robert Baratheon had looked as good as his brother before he became a drunk and fat king, it would explain all his bastards.

Renly smiled at him coyly and a flicker in his deep blue eyes that Robb rather ignore that investigate how it affected him.

The stance of both sides was made clear pretty quickly: Stannis Baratheon I current King of the six Kingdoms of Westeros wanted to make lasting peace with the North and make it part of his domain again. He wanted to restore status quo; how things had been before Robert Baratheon’s death

He, Robb I of the independent North wanted them to stay just that, _independent_.

His people had had enough of falling victim to the moods of southron Kings, who didn’t understand their customs and traditions. Stannis seemed to be a competent Ruler, just and level-headed, if a bit stiff in his habits, but kneeling to his rule would destroy everything Robb had fought for since Joffrey had executed his father.

Peace was the only thing they could agree on, but that was it.

So, the day had come and gone, and they were stuck in the Negotiation. None of the parties ready to budge for the others demands.

This would be easier if Stannis would have actually shown.

Robb was sure that Renly had strict instruction to what to allow Robb and what not. There was more anger and irritation walling up in him. This was ridiculous. They should just leave and demand to see the King. He should take Jon and ride down to King’s Landing right now.

“Good Day, Your Grace.”

“Lady Sansa. Ser Jon.” Margaery was standing in the frame of the hall, wearing a breath-taking green gown with almost sheer lace on the bodice and a neckline so deep and scandalous, that it was nearly indecent. She showed as much of her bosom as she could get away with.

After Robb had acknowledged her with a curtly nod, Margaery shot Sansa a charming smile as she laid a hand on his sisters clothed arm. To her credit Sansa only looked confused for a split second before a convincing smile graced her lips.

Margaery didn’t let herself irritate herself with Jon open distrust as she asked: “Would you give me to honor to accompany me to the gardens? My husband excuses himself but he doesn’t feel like negotiating today-“

Jon opened his mouth. Sansa took his hand quickly.

“As you might already guessed we are waiting for word from King Stannis regarding our situation. Your Grace, I was told that you have no taste for flowers, but my husband waits for you in the hall. I am sure he will be able to entertain you as long as we wait.”

Her smile grew again as she was facing Sansa again.

“My husband told me about the time in King’s Landing when my brother gifted you a rose. I trust that the north is had terrene for flowers. It is not High Garden but I bought my own roses down here and I wish to show you. Of course, if your brother, Ser Jon, is willing to accompany us of course and with his Graces blessing?”

Robb shot Sansa a look and as she nodded discreetly, he gave his consent.

Still he was a bit insecure to step into the room, long after the others had left. He dreeded the thought about spending time all alone with Renly, obvious his guard was waiting outsite the room but there were other things to talk worry about than being murdered by the hand of the southern king.

The nervous energy, the anticipation for something? Something that might happen if he let himself be alone with Renly. He should get his head out of his ass and just try to talk to him for a bit, find out more about Stannis thru his brother.

Renly sat on the windowsill, his wardrobe awfully casual, especially since Robb was dresses all regal, from his silk tunic to his fur-trimmed cape. But what Robb somewhat cared about was the fact that the other man had a cup of wine in his hand at midday.

There was something about the scene that made Robb hesitant again: Renly with the back to him, the sun illuminating his face. The way he sat in the simple pants and the linen tunic with no ornaments, his loos black hair.

Suddenly the man was turning to him. “Your Grace.”, he bowed his head just deep enough to not offend. He looked sad; Robb noted.

“What are you up to, all alone here, Ser?”, Robb asked softer than he intended to. Smiling Renly offered him hi own cup. Robb sighed and abandoned his cape at the table and lowered himself next to the knight.

“Remembering and well thinking about what could have been.”, Robb furrowed his brow at the cryptic reply. “I mean Robert was not the best King, but anything was better than Aerys at least as far as I could remember. It could have gone with Joffrey becoming King when he was older without anyone suspecting his parentage. What do you think a grown Joffrey would have done to the realm? To the people?”

Renly gulped down a mouth of wine.

“Never liked that boy. He was- well, he was thought to be my nephew but I could never bring myself to love him. Myrcella and Tommen? Soft and good children with kindness in their hearts. I hope I can see them again, now that they are in Tyrion’s care. Maybe I can foster them. I am glad that they are alive thought.”

“And Marge? I promised her to make her Queen and look at us now: Don’t get me wrong. We are friends. I like her quiet a lot and it is not a bad situation, but we were never in love and I can tell that she is not happy, but I can’t give her the things that she wants…”

Sipping his wine, Robb watched the way his strong jaw worked and he mulled over the next thing to say, but he was unsure how hurtful it would be..

He did anyway.

“You loved him.”, It was a statement. “Loras Tyrell, you loved him.”

Renly laughed way to sad and way to detached but it was the kind of pain that was far away. He was hurt but time had taking the edge of it.

“Yes, yes, I did. He supported me in my stupid endeavor to cheat my brother and become king and he had to die for it. And now I have to live with his sister, his beloved little sister every day.”

Now Robb took a real drink of the sweet wine. The alcohol burning in his throat and the pain made it easier to speak. “I can relate. I married my wife, my sweet Jeyne, selfishly, because I loved her even thought I was betrothed to a Frey girl. We made it out of this situation relatively unharmed, but I lost her anyway. If we would have traveled less during her pregnancy than maybe…”

He had to stop.

“Seeing her cold body was the worst thing in my life so far. And seeing my daughter, remind me of her every day. I feel as if I robbed her of a happy childhood and a loving mother.”

For a while they sat in silence, drinking. The wine clouding his mind in the most delicious way. “I am going to tell you a secret, Ser-“ “Renly is fine, especially if you going to tell me-“ “Fine, fine.” Robb hushed him with a finger to his very soft mouth and he should concentrate-

“I am going to tell you even though Jeyne was the only person who knew…”

Renly seemed taking aback, but they were both fairly drunk at this point.

“I wanted to fuck Theon Greyjoy.”

Renly blinked and then blinked some more as if it helped him comprehend.

“ _What?_ ”, he asked against the King’s finger. “And you know why I tell you this?” Renly shook his head. Robb took his finger away, only to cup the other man’s face with his hands and going all into his personal space. “Because no one would believe you.”

And on a whim, Robb kissed him. His lips were soft and warm and kissable. It had been a long time since Robb had kissed someone like that.

There were a lot of things to regret the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> find my writing on tumbr @hawkeyescoffewrites (and maybe sent prompts c;)


End file.
